


Stuck Like Glue

by B_A_Rodriguez



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_A_Rodriguez/pseuds/B_A_Rodriguez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott picks up Stiles saying that there is an emergency at the police station and his dad needs him. When they arrive Stiles is thrown into a interrogation room and is handcuffed to a chair. Derek and Stiles are now stuck in the interrogation room until they admit whatever feelings The Pack thinks they have toward each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck Like Glue

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Superwholocksourwolf on Tumblr....written while watching amazing romantic comedies that shall remain nameless.

It started with a startling bang on his bedroom door. Stiles was just trying to relax for once and take a nap. This doesn't ever happen. Scott rushes in and is almost out of breath. 

"Woah, Scott what is going on!" Stiles says jumping out of bed. 

"Stiles it's urgent your dad needs you at the station right now!"

Stiles runs after Scott down to Scott's bike. He hops on and they head off to the station. They arrive to the station, head inside, and are greeted by The Pack. Malia was next to Jackson and Kira all looking scared. Stiles was so confused and was immediately hugged by Lydia who looked frantic. The whole station seemed to be running like normal with people going about their daily duties. The only thing missplaced was his friends and dad now rushing towards him. 

"Stiles you have to hurry!" Sheriff Stilinski says grabbing his hand. 

"Dad what is going on?"

Stiles is lead through the station and passing by Isaac at on point who was smiling for some reason. Just then the Sheriff opened the door to the interrogation room and pushed him into a chair. Stiles was then handcuffed to the chair and was beginning to really freak out. With that the door was closed behind the Sheriff and Stiles was left to wonder why any of this was happening. He then noticed that he wasn't the only one in the room. Right across from him sat Derek, yup that's right, Derek Hale handcuffed just like him. He looked miserable but at the same time amused at the situation. 

"So...what is going? I've asked that about twice now and no one has answered me."

"You've got me." Derek says shrugging. 

Just then the intercom made a static sound.

"Stiles this is your father and your friends and I have you here because we are done. We are fed up with the run around."

"Yeah seriously, it's just getting ridiculous, and we just want you two to talk things out." Lydia says over the intercom. 

"It's for the best and besides I totally knew something was going on while dating you Stiles." Malia says. 

Stiles is completely taken aback while Derek just sits there. 

"Okay but seriously why did we have to be handcuffed. And what the hell Scott you went along with it." Stiles says struggling.

"Oh that's my fault Stiles." Kira says. 

"Good Luck guys!" Jackson says. 

And with that the intercom was shut off and Stiles was alone with Derek. 

"So this is because they think we like each other?" Derek ask. 

"Guess so, oh hey how are you not trying to break the handcuffs?" 

"They have it laced with wolf's bane, so are we going to talk?"

"Talk about what?" 

"Us, I mean you can't think that this just all in their head?"

"Well...I...I mean..."

Derek rolls his eyes and sighs heavily. 

"Stiles just be honest."

"Wow, wow, what about you?" 

"What do yo mean about me?"

"Why is this all on me? I mean yeah I think you're a very attractive, brooding, and...um yeah."

Derek looked at him and did his eye brow thing that Stiles always thought was cute. Stiles smiled to which Derek smiled a little too.

"So I'm brooding?" Derek said smiling.

"Okay yeah, no stop, that right there is why I could never keep a girlfriend."

"What my brooding?"

"No, the sarcasm and the smiling."

"Oh I'm sarcastic, this coming from the king of sarcasm, and I'm pretty sure I'm not the only reason you can't keep a girlfriend."

"Okay, okay, look this is just dumb I like you."

"What?"

Stiles was silent for once in his life. He just looked at Derek and was now feeling like he just made a huge mistake. He had had feelings for a while and just didn't know how to say it.

"I like you, I actually like you a lot, and I think it's mutual." 

"Stiles, you're a good kid, but we're just friends."

"No, no, then you wouldn't do what you do."

"Do what?" 

"Save me, trust me, and oh that kiss from last night."

"Stiles!" Derek yells.

"What!? Just admit it, we kissed and it was good."

"You kissed me!"

"Are you kidding me! Derek just admit it. I already have, not that it wasn't hard for me."

"Stiles, you kissed me! That being said, I may or may not have kissed you back."

"Oh my God! It's like pulling teeth."

"Look just drop it."

"Is it because everyone is here watching?"

"No it's because I don't love you."

Stiles smiles and chuckles a little. The air settles for a moment and they both look towards each other. 

"I never said anything about love Derek."

"What?"

"I was just saying I like you. I never said I loved you."

"Really? Okay I'm sorry I don't like you."

"Alright whatever. Dad! Guys! Just let us out of here. This was the worst idea you guys have ever had."

"Derek stop being a dumbass and just admit it." Isaac says over the intercom. 

Stiles dropped his head and sighed. Derek did the same and broke through the handcuffs. Stiles looked up shocked was taking a double take. He rubbed his wrist and walked up next to him. Derek stepped behind him and broke the handcuffs. Stiles was confused and just kept sitting in the chair.

"You are seriously the most impossible person I have ever met. You are annoyingly sarcastic, you're always putting your life in danger, and I am completely in love with you in every sense of the word."

"What..."

"Stiles, I love you. I love your smile, your moles, and when you kissed me yesterday I was shocked you even looked at me the same way."

"What!? How could you be shocked? I would saw me coming from a mile away."

"Besides the point. Look I want to give this a try. I'm not completely sure how this is going to play out but I'm willing to see."

"Why? Why did it take you so long to admit this? I'm leaving in two weeks for school."

They were both standing in front of each other now and looking at one another. There was a long moment of silence to which Stiles took the opportunity to look at Derek more intently. In two weeks Stiles would be on a plane to New York so he could go to NYU and get out of Beacon Hills. And last night was the night Stiles decided to take things into his own hands. Didn't work out too much in his favor considering Derek ran off. 

"Last night when you called me over you told me you had always felt this way. I just now realized that you were right for me when you were able to admit it yourself. I'm not a very vocal person when it comes to my feelings, it's just not me. But when you kissed me last night, when I kissed back, that's my way of showing you I agree."

"I get that, but you're an aggressive person, why did you wait for me?"

"I told you, I didn't know until last night."

"Liar! Remember when Peter kidnapped me to prove a point and you came to save me?" 

Derek went and brought his chair to sit because he knew he wasn't leaving anytime soon. Besides when the Sheriff opened the door to push Stiles in he saw the mountain ash. 

"Yeah so?" he said now sitting and watching Stiles do the same.

"He wasn't trying to find only Scott's weakness. He knew how you felt and that's why you found me first. Because that's what he wanted. I even told you that night that you came for me because you care. And you did what you always do. You rolled your eyes and shook your head."

Derek was hunched over with his elbows on his knee's and his hands in his hair. This kid was really dragging this on. Of Derek liked him, hell he loved him, but he couldn't put Stiles in the position of being with Derek. That was always a dangerous deal.

"I'm not what's best for you. You'll only get hurt if you're with me."

"Okay really?"

"When people come for me they'll use you against me. I'm not putting you in that position. I won't."

"First off, you're not Spider-Man, Second, I've been in this position since Scott was turned two years ago. Nothing is going to change if you and I start...you know...dating or whatever."

They sat there for another long while. Stiles knew the others had to be tired of this already. He was tired of it already, Derek will never admit he wants to be with him. Derek was sitting up and staring at the wall. It looked like he was thinking but Stiles knew that was his I'm done with this face.

"So..."

"You know what? I'm done." Stiles says standing up.

"What?" Derek says shooting up from his seat and now standing directly in front of Stiles. 

"You're just not willing to work. You make excuses for yourself and you think you're not hurting anyone but you are. You're hurting me and most of all you're hurting yourself."

"Stiles stop, I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry too, I never should of kissed you last night. That along with this "love intervention" was a big mistake."

Stiles was heading toward the door and stopped for a moment. Without turning around he said one last thing.

"I really thought you were going to be different. I thought...I don't know." 

He was reaching for the door when he was grabbed from behind. Derek turned him around and grabbed his face. He pressed his lips hard against Stiles' and held him tight. This was completely different from their kiss last night which was sloppy and rushed. This was an emotional and stationary kiss that spoke volumes. Stiles grabbed the back of Derek's head to deepen the kiss just as Stiles was about be put on the table the intercom came on.

"Okay woah woah, we wanted you two to admit some feelings not attempt to shoot amateur porn." Lydia says.

They broke away from each other and looked to each others eyes. Derek's had turned blue from his heat rate rising and Stiles looked happy and content. They both smiled and headed to the door. Stiles broke the the mountain ash line and grabbed Derek's hand. The Sheriff stepped out of a room with the pack following behind. Scott looked semi-confused, Lydia looked proud next to Isaac who was holding her, Malia looked happy next to Jackson who was either angry or bored, and the Sheriff was definitely happy.

"So Derek, looks like I'll be seeing a lot of you."

"Uh yeah, looks like it."

"Just one rule."

"Yes Sir?"

"Break his heart and I'll find a way to put in jail for murder."

"Wow, yeah that was a little too far." Stiles says. 

Everyone stood there a little confused to as what to do next.

"Well I'm hungry, Malia and I are gonna go eat, so if any of you want to go we'll be at Hal's." Jackson said pulling Malia away to the exit. 

They nodded and began to head out. Scott looked back at Stiles who was still with Derek.

"Hey you guys coming?"

"Yeah give me one second." Stiles says.

"Okay." 

Everyone was gone and Stiles looked at Derek with every ounce of admiration. 

"Okay, if we do this that means no Sourwolf attitude towards me doing Pack things."

"Okay."

"No Spider-Man."

"Okay..."

"No changing your mind. You're stuck with me."

"Okay..."

"Alright...that's it. You want to put your two cents in?"

"Yeah, one thing."

"Okay what?"

Derek pulls him in so that their bodies are touching.

"No changing your mind. You're stuck with me."

"Like glue." 

They smile and kiss each other for the third time. This time it was sweet and don't want to be cheesy but, it was full hope.


End file.
